The Nickname He Didnt Understand
by Sushirox5678
Summary: Over Christmas Holiday, the Weasleys and Potters are told a story that leads to the creation of a nickname.Said nickname causes severe inner-turmoil for the recipient,one Scorpius Malfoy. The guilt of his girlfriend leads to 1 hilarious discovery.One-Shot


**Hey yea, so I was re watching the fourth HP movie and saw the part of the movie where moody turns Draco into a ferret. That was funny. So that's where I got the idea , I don't think it's that good. R& R pleez so I know whether I'm any good or not. **

Lily's POV

"Hey Ferret Jr." I called to my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.

We had just gotten back from Christmas Holiday, and were boarding the Hogwarts express.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked with a smirk.

Wasn't he using that line from that one muggle movie that Louis likes?

"No, I'm talking to Miley Cyrus. You've got to get over that obsession with muggle movies." I told him shaking my head.

"Isn't she that muggle singer from like 10 years that James has posters of in his room? And my obsession is perfectly fine." He said with the same smirk still plastered to his face.

"Sure…" I murmured under my breath, knowing he still heard me.

We hugged our parents and all of that good stuff, and Scor, being the perfect little boyfriend/slave he was, took my trunk for me. We found a compartment with my twin Al, Rose, Hugo, James, Dom, Louis, Alice (Neville's –I mean _Professor Longbottom_'s daughter), and my best friend Nyx.

When everything was settled he asked "Why did you call me 'Ferret Jr.' when we boarded the train? Is it some odd pet name you've come up for me?"

All of the Potter/Weasley Clan (including me) burst out laughing, understanding why I had called him that.

My poor boyfriend had no clue. I patted the top of his head and told him "Because. I think it's cute…" I was trying to stifle laughter and was failing at this point. The boys in my family were openly laughing like it was going out of style. Gits, all of them. The girls were giggling, but in a somewhat controlled manner.

Scorpius just looked at me and raised an almost non-existent eyebrow. My Dearest cousin Rose had enough composure to tell him that I would tell him later.

Why did she say I would do it? It was pretty embarrassing to hear about, let alone tell him about it. Why me. Maybe he'll just forget.

Of course, my wonderful family continued to taunt him the rest of the term. It was getting to the point where Al, his supposed best friend, wouldn't even call him Scorpius anymore. Only Ferret Jr. Or Ferret boy. Or some other nickname ferret related.

And some of our fellow 5th years had started calling him that too. He looked like he was going to explode. He was just so confused about why we were calling him that. I was actually temped to tell him for almost a month, but I just couldn't.

He'd taken to avoiding some of the more antagonizing Weasleys and spending more time than usual with his cousin/my best friend, Nyx. She didn't understand why we called him that, but since it didn't directly affect her, she could have cared less.

One of the days close to the end of term, he kind of broke down. I didn't blame him. I would have too if the whole school called me a nickname, even if it wasn't insulting, that I didn't understand. The look he had, made me want to cry and tell him everything. Alas, I could not. (Where did THAT come from?) My dad and Uncle Ron said they would only tell us the story behind the nickname if we promised not to tell him. And well, you see I'm a bit of a daddy's girl. And Ron's my favorite uncle (not to pick favorites though…hehe)

But I told him something anyway. How could I not? The guy I was in love with was going mad, just trying to figure out a stupid nickname that I started. Yea, I DID feel bad. Thanks for reminding me.

"Lily, please tell me!" he, well, pleaded.

I shook my head no, but said, "Ask your dad over summer holiday. Tell him about the nickname and then mention my dad and a guy named Alistar Moody. I promise he will tell you.

He nodded, his face lightning up a little. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and trotted (did I just say I trotted?) off to pack my trunk.

I was thinking about what his reaction would be when he found out, as I absentmindedly threw my potions book into my trunk.

Guess I'll just have to wait for him to owl me.

**Scorpius's POV**

Why was I cursed to have the craziest girlfriend in all of Britain? Hmmm? Not to mention my best mate. And their family. Yea. The Weasleys.

They're great fun, and I love them all, like real family. But really? Ferret Jr.? I just don't understand? What's the joke in it? It seems to have no meaning behind it. But I'll do what my girlfriend says. Is it because I'm practically her man slave (NOT LIKE THAT, YOU PERVS), and I'll do whatever she wants or tells or suggests for me to do? Or is it because I just really, really, REALLY, want to know? Probably both….

So I got off the train, kissed Lily, fist bumped Al, said hullo it the Potters and Weasleys and walked over to my family. I was then tackled by my little sister, hugged my parents, then side-along apperated home.

Typical last day of school routine since 2nd year.

After dinner, we were all in the sitting room with grand mum. I finally brought up the subject that had been gnawing at me since Christmas.

"Dad," I said, "The kids at school have a new nickname for me."

"Oh, what is it?" he asked

"Ferret Jr. I don't know why they're calling me that. I doubt most of them do. It was the Potters and the Weasleys who started it. Well it was mostly Lily who started it, but I can't really be mad at her. She didn't mean for it to go around like this, and anyway I'm in love with her, so it's no use being angry. But no one will tell me why and it's been eating at me since Christmas when it started. I was going mad and Lily got worried, so she told me to ask you and mention her dad, Uncle Ron and some man named Alistar Moody." I said uncharacteristically fast.

The whole time I was talking, I noticed that my father was turning an unusual pink color the kind from embarrassment. My mum and grand mum were laughing silently into their palms.

My dad didn't make a sound for at least 5minuites. He abruptly left the room. On his was out he muttered to my mum in a shamed voice, "Astoria, please tell him. I can't. I'm going to floo to Potter's."

So, she did. Giggling the whole time. Grand mum putting her two Knuts in at some points.

By the end we were all laughing so hard that we were crying. It wasn't the event that was funny. It was the fact that it happened to MY DAD. I just couldn't see that happening to him. I really understood why the Potter/Weasleys thought it was so funny.

Just then by dad came back in, saw that we were still talking about it, and turned back around, mumbling things about how much he hated 'Potter'.

Wow. I need to go owl Lily.

**Sorry, I got tired or writing dialogue. Yea, it's like 330 am. Please review so I know if I should keep writing or if I'm wasting my non-existent social life. yea… so bye then.**


End file.
